The present invention relates to a band for mounting on the wheels of a child's vehicle for additional traction.
While tire traction bands for battery-powered toy vehicles for children are available, the bands are inefficient in covering a sufficient surface area of the tire to provide adequate traction and the bands need to be snugly placed in an annular groove formed in the tire surface. The present invention easily slips over the plastic wheels present in toy vehicles using grasping tabs and has raised prominences formed on an inner panel to grip against the wheel.